


Bones

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 (español) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Handcuffs, Hopeful Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Cuando Dean es esposado en al búnker de los Hombres de Letras, se da cuenta que tiene una especie de fetiche con esa cosa brillante alrededor de sus muñecas...Parte del@SPN Kink Bingo 2020.Casillero completado:Esposas.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 (español) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621081
Kudos: 3
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850976) by [poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie). 



> **Nota 1:** Como dije anteriormente (y asumo que para esta altura, no se acuerdan) voy a tratar de usar títulos de canciones para este bingo, el de este oneshot es de una canción de WENS que pueden escuchar [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR3856cxIzc).  
>  **Nota 2:** No hace falta que me digan todos los problemas que tengo con este episodio de la serie porque ya lo sé xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte de Supernatural me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Dean estaba preparado para casi todo. No se sorprendería si Crowley lo traicionara. Tampoco se sorprendería si viera a Sam entrando al bar. Lo que no esperaba era que regresara un fantasma de una cacería de la que habían pasado años. Aún así, disfrutaba confundir al tipo diciéndole que no lo recordaba ni a él ni a monstruo que su anterior yo había asesinado años atrás, un monstruo al que este tipo le decía _padre_. Era un hecho que a Dean no le importaba nada porque estaba ocupado deseando a Sam sentado en el asiento trasero del Impala.

De hecho, lo que a Dean más le importaba en ese momento era clavar sus dientes en la carne de su pequeño hermano.

* * *

Es por eso que Dean había dejado que Sam lo atrapara, que lo esposara y lo llevara al calabozo del búnker de los Hombres de Letras –que Dean encontraba encantador, ahora que le echaba su buena ojeada. Hubiera preferido que Sam fuera el esposado e incapaz de mover, pero él haría cualquier cosa que los condujera a Sam y a él a entregarse el uno al otro. Pensó en esto mientras era sentado en la silla en medio de la trampa para demonios dentro del calabozo.

Cuando Sam se alejó unos pasos de él, Dean empezó a molestar a su pequeño hermano. Sabía que Sam lo había estado buscando después de que Dean huyera con el Rey del Infierno, dejando dos simples líneas escritas en un papel. También sabía los errores que Sam había cometido en su búsqueda para encontrar el paradero de Dean. Y no tenía palabras para expresar el placer que le dio oír las penosas excusas de Sam para justificarse a sí mismo y sus acciones.

Pero Dean estaba tenso. Sentía que estaba en el Infierno con cada inyección que Sam le daba, sentía sus muñecas inmóviles culpa de esas estúpidas esposas.

—Estás disfrutando esto ¿no? —le preguntó Dean, agitado.

—¿No puedes decirlo tan sólo mirándome a los ojos? —respondió Sam.

Dean lo miró y puso ver dentro de la cabeza de su hermano.

—Estás mintiendo —se sonrió Dean burlonamente.

—Sí, Dean. No tienes idea —respondió Sam mientras lanzaba una tercer jeringa vacía sobre la mesa.

—Oye, Sammy… Tú harías _cualquier cosa_ por mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Dean… Por supuesto.

Sam tuvo la esperanza, por un segundo, que quien estuviera sentado en esa silla, hablándole, fuera su hermano. Estaba muy equivocado. Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Definitivamente destrozaría a Sam una vez se liberara.

—Entonces…, hermanito…, ¿podrías darme una mano con esto?

El demonio apuntó a su entrepierna con los ojos.

—¿En serio…? —preguntó Sam, consternado.

—¡Por supuesto! Verte sufriendo ocasionó esto. Así que tienes que ayudarme. Vamos.

—Dios…

Sam se acercó a Dean con cuidado, después de todo, ya no estaba seguro de estar hablando con su hermano. Dean trató de asustarlo inclinándose hacia adelante y sonriéndole. Sam retrocedió.

—Sólo baja el cierre y saca al no-tan-pequeño Dean por mí. Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo —Sam lo miró mientras sus manos se encargaban del problema de su hermano—. Mhh… Justo así, Sammy —jadeó Dean.

—Oye —Sam se quejó, deteniendo sus acciones por un momento.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Dean le enseñó los dientes mientras sonreía, tratando de calmar a Sam. Se estremecía al sentir el tacto de alguien más sobre su sensible piel—. No te detengas. Sigue —ordenó Dean con los ojos cerrados y lamiendo sus labios secos.

Sam dejó que su hermano agarrara su erección con sus manos esposadas las cuales Dean usó para masturbarse. Sentado en una silla, Sam estaba empezando a incomodarse con los gemidos y sonidos de Dean. Lo que hizo que Sam se retorciera en su asiento era la manera en que Dean se tocaba. Era bastante bueno. Mientras miraba a Sam, los ojos de Dean eran oscuros, no porque fuera un demonio, si no porque desbordaba de lujuria y pasión. El nombre de Sam se escapaba como gotas de lluvia, se le hacía agua a la boca mientras sus manos se movían erráticamente sobre su erección.

—¿Cuándo vas a terminar? — se quejó Sam.

—Cuando me hagas acabar —le dijo Dean de forma altanera.

—Estás loco —resopló Sam.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón y estás jodidamente nervioso, Sammy! Te gusta lo que ves, ¿eh? —Dean molestó a su hermano, sacudiendo su virilidad y haciendo que Sam esbozara una sonrisa—. ¿Qué?

—Estás cambiando, Dean —le dijo mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba con una cuarta jeringa en la mano.

—Eso es lo que quieres, pero no voy a cumplirte el deseo, Sam —Dean trató de escapar del agarre de las esposas pero su piel siendo cortada con cada movimiento hacía que sintiera su sangre corriendo por sus venas hasta llegar a su hombría—. Ya verás cuando me quite esta porquería —Cada frenética caricia que Dean se daba hacía que su piel ardiera. La sangre se escapaba por la herida abierta por la jeringa, pero ni Dean ni Sam le ponían atención. Estaban demasiado enfocados en seducirse y mirar las pupilas del otro, oscuras, grandes, rebosantes de lujuria. Sam trató de escapar, realmente quería. Pero Dean… Él lo necesitaba. Sabía que su verdadero hermano estaba ahí, en algún lugar de su mente, y claro que _haría cualquier cosa_ para traerlo de regreso—. Ven aquí, Sammy.

La voz de este demonio parecía lanzar un hechizo cada vez que Dean abría la boca. Sam sabía que no debería acercarse a él, pero tan pronto como ese demonio intentara atacarlo, el cuchillo para matar demonios estaría ahí para contraatacar. Pero Sam esperaba no tener que usarlo nunca contra él. Sólo tenía que esperar a que la sangre hiciera efecto. Fue por eso que dejó que _este_ Dean lo provocara, que lo tocara y lo cogiera, se sentía sucio porque, ¿era o no a Dean a quien le estaba entregando su cuerpo?

—No te atrevas a quitarme esto –Dean había gemido, Sam pareció asentir. ¿Quién podría darse cuenta con Sam saltando sobre el cuerpo de Dean? Dean plantó un suave beso sobre su piel. Sam suplicó y hasta lloró porque no podía soportar mucho más con esa tortura. Necesitaba… No. Ansiaba el roce de su hermano.

—Te necesito… Por favor, Dean, regresa —soltó Sam mientras sentía a su hermano provocándolo una vez más con delicados besos y roces como si fueran plumas.

Dean miraba a su hermano retorciéndose y contorneándose con cada roce de su piel. Sam gemía cada vez que Dean besaba la sensible piel de su cuello. Claro, para satisfacer sus deseos, Dean anhelaba la bronceada piel de Sam extendida para él y _sus_ manos esposadas para poder cogerlo.

Pero esperaría.

Dean esperaría para tener a su hermano abierto y relajado, y entonces, disfrutaría de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

* * *

Sam se despertó y se sentó de repente. Se sintió mareado y se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en su brazo sano. Se bajó la manga de la camisa y dejó la habitación. Inspeccionó cada habitación del búnker mientras buscaba a su hermano. Sólo le quedaba la cocina. Cuando llegó ahí fue recibido por Dean que estaba comiendo un sándwich. 

—Hola —le dijo Dean, alegre.

—Ey…

Sam se le acercó escondiendo una petaca con agua bendita a sus espaldas y la espada para matar demonios en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Roció a su hermano con el agua e hizo que su sándwich también se mojara.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Dean.

—Regresaste…

El menor de los Winchester estaba siendo incapaz de creer lo que estaba frente suyo.

—Sí, estoy de vuelta y me mojaste el sándwich —Sam agarró uno de los hombros de su hermano y lo miró. Dean lo imitó —… Estoy de vuelta, Sammy —le dijo suavemente, tratando de que Sam se asegurara que era real.

—¡Está bien! —Sam le dio la espalda para que Dean no viera las lágrimas de felicidad que habían aparecido en sus ojos—. ¿Qué tal si comemos afuera? Todavía es temprano.

—Me parece bien.

—Bien, bien —dijo el más alto, simplemente, mirando a su hermano una vez más.

—Pero iré a ducharme primero. Apesto —dijo Dean mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sam, haciendo que ambos recordaran lo que sucedió la noche anterior, disfrutando del débil sonrojo que enturbió el rostro de su hermano.

—Claro, tenlo por seguro —murmuró Sam.

Sam tocó a Dean otra vez, como si quisiera _sentir que efectivamente él estaba ahí._ Dean le sonrió y luego de tocar la mano de Sam, salió de la cocina.

Se sonrió en su camino a su habitación.

Se sonrió justo cuando sus ojos se volvieron negros. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
